


Cursed Ideas That I Wanted To Write, But Didn't Make The Cut

by eveningquids



Series: ALL MY BULLSHIT PUT INTO A PACKAGE [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, I wrote this crap instead of sleeping, I'm too lazy to type them all out - Freeform, Ima add my oc-, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Why would you read this, his name is Chaos, im probably gonna delete this later on, people shall die here, this is the end of me, zoom zoom mf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningquids/pseuds/eveningquids
Summary: This is some cursed ideas I had for the dumb thing I was going to write.
Relationships: Everyone Is Friends So Stfu
Series: ALL MY BULLSHIT PUT INTO A PACKAGE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182962
Kudos: 4





	1. C L I F F

**Author's Note:**

> T H I S I S W H Y I D O N ' T P U T M Y I D E A S I N S T O R I E S .
> 
> I don't even got an editor for this bullshit-

Someone once asked, "If your friend were to jump off a cliff, would you jump too?"

Looks like the whole Dream SMP is jumping off a cliff today.

My question is,

Who would jump first?


	2. O H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, ima make an A C T U A L I D E A

I honestly wanna write a whole thing for the Dream SMP.

Should I? Maybe not.

But I have so many ideas for it.

Istg Ima end up making a whole entire story for the Dream SMP.

But, here is the thing.

I wanna make it based off of the ideas from my mind.

Not what actually happened in the Dream SMP, but my ideas.

I really wanna make a whole story based around the ideas that I have.

And I might just do that.

AHBSVHAGS I MADE UP MY MIND IMA DO IT-

What tf should I call it tho?

What should the title be?

T E L L M E .


	3. THE GATEKEEPER

IMAGINE.

PHILZA.

BEING.

A.

GATEKEEPER.

OR SOME CRAP LIKE THAT-


End file.
